You Had Me From Hello
by iLostmysoul
Summary: One word started it all. AkuRoku, oneshot, songfic to You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney


**Ahahaha, yeaaah. I wrote this one Valentine's day, but I'm only just now able to put it up. **

**Anywaaay… my only warning is it's AkuRoku but that's in the summary. Anyway, I'm not good with this kind of thing but I tried my best. **

**It's a half-songfic, too. And a one-shot. I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the song used or KH2. Unfortunately.**

--

_**You Had Me From Hello**_

_**--**_

**First Meeting**

Axel sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Why did _he_ have to be the one to go fetch the new kid? Oh, right, because everyone else was away on a _mission_. Right.

He let his eyes roam around The World That Never Was, though there wasn't much to see. He vaguely began to wonder what the new kid would be like (though he didn't really care). All Xemnas had told him was the kid's Somebody was the Keyblade master.

He sighed again. "Come oooon…"

"Hello?" a voice answered. Axel's head snapped up.

-

_One word_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head_

-

A blonde boy stepped out of the shadows. "Are you, uh, from the… Organization?"

Axel smirked. "Who wants to know?"

The blonde gave no reaction. "I'm, uh, supposed to find someone from the Organization to take me to the… castle or whatever." He waved his hand almost dismissively.

Axel crossed his arms. "And what is _your_ name?"

"Roxas."

Axel looked thoughtful. "Roxas, huh?"

He gave the boy a once-over. He wasn't very tall, and his golden blonde hair swept up and over to the side. He had sea blue eyes and was slightly tanned. Axel started when Roxas asked incredulously, "Are you checking me out?"

The redhead grinned. "Maybe." He didn't know what it was about this kid, but he couldn't help but feel… attracted to him somehow. _You just met the kid, how would you know? _He chastised himself mentally. He turned, motioning for the blonde, Roxas, to follow him. "C'mon, kid, time for you to meet the rest of the Organization."

"My name's not _kid_, it's Roxas." The blonde huffed, catching up.

Axel laughed. Yeah, he definitely liked this one.

--

_Your smile, just captured me_

_And you were in my future as far as I could see_

--

**First Smile**

It had been a week, and Axel had not seen that kid smile _once. _True, most of the Organization didn't smile, but he could tell this blonde was different, like him. Demyx, too, but that guy was just constantly high on crackers or something(1).

See, Axel had convinced himself_ he_ would be the one to get Roxas to crack his first smile. So far, though, his attempts have yielded no results.

He'd tried everything he knew: pranks, jokes, retarded songs, everything! Yet the blonde seemed almost incapable of smiling. Axel sighed. He was about ready to give up.

So now we find him in the kitchen of the Organization, digging around in the freezer for some sea salt ice cream. He felt he deserved a snack break.

"Aha!" He half-shouted, dragging out the box of ice cream and opening one for himself.

"Aha what?" came a voice. Axel turned, popsicle halfway in his mouth, and saw Roxas standing in the doorway. He grinned, tossing Roxas a popsicle.

The blonde looked at it suspiciously. "You didn't drug it or something, did you?"

Axel just laughed. "Awww, now why would I do that?"

Roxas hesitated, but opened the ice cream and looked it over. Shrugging, his took a small lick, and his face became totally blank.

Axel stared at him. "Well…?"

The blonde blinked at him, then looked back at the ice cream. He did this two more times, and then a miracle happened.

He smiled.

He smiled, and to Axel it was blinding, it was amazing, and it was real. It was a true, genuine smile and Axel stared like he'd never seen_ anyone_ smile before.

Roxas laughed at his expression, taking another lick. "What? It's good. You should know, you're eating it."

Axel recovered, grinning back at the blonde. "Yeah."

-

_And I don't know how it happened_

_But it happened still_

_You asked me if I loved you_

_If I always will…_

-

**First 'I Love You'**

Roxas and Axel lay on their backs contentedly, just enjoying each other's company. They'd been best friends for a while now, and they had these 'relaxation sessions' every other day. Roxas's voice broke the silence.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?" Axel said, turning his head towards the blonde, who had sat up and was looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Do… do you think we have hearts?"

Axel sat up also, blinking at the blonde. "Of course we do, Roxy! You don't believe everything Xemnas tells us, do you?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, it's not that. Do… you think we can love?"

Axel blinked again. "Sure we can, Roxy. If we can feel, we can love."

Roxas looked at him. "I… I think I might…." He shook his head and looked away again. "Nevermind."

Axel frowned. "No, what were you gonna say?"

Roxas fiddled with his fingers nervously. Anyone else would've been shocked, as the blonde almost never showed any emotions whatsoever. Axel, however, knew this side of Roxas because of all the time they spent together.

Roxas sighed. "I… I think I might… AxelIthinkIloveyou." He said hurriedly, blushing pink when he finished. "I just… I wanted to know if…. If you loved me." He shook his head again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say those kind of things, I-mmph!" He was cut off as Axel covered his mouth with his own. Roxas's eyes widened in shock, and he blushed again as Axel pulled away, smiling. "Of course I do, Roxy."

Roxas blinked at him. "R-Really?"

Axel laughed. "Yes, really."

"Will you… always love me?" Roxas mentally bit his tongue after he said that. _Now I sound like a girl._

Axel just grinned at him again. "I never even had a chance, Roxy. You had me from hello. And you always will."

--

_Well, you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me_

_It was over from the start_

_You completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance, you know_

_You had me from hello_

--

_**THE END. **_

_**(1) lol Inside joke.**_

**Wow, I fail at fluff. Seriously. I was planning on doing the whole song, but meh…**

**Anyway, the song is 'You Had Me From Hello' by Kenny Chesney. Yes, it's country. **

**This was my first fluffy one-shot, so go easy on me please. And it's also pretty much my first serious AkuRoku. But yeah. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
